


If I howled, would you hear me?

by alpha_scott_mccall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_scott_mccall/pseuds/alpha_scott_mccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the point of living when all you feel is numb?</p><p>Or the one where Scott is kidnaped by hunters and it is up to the pack to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing so I'm going to apologize in advance for this.

What is the point of living when all you see is darkness; all you feel is the loneliness and the damp floor of the cement ground? Why do I keep up the act if I myself am turning into a cold, empty shell of the person I used to be? What’s the point? There is no point. I will have to end sometime soon. I just can’t keep this happy act up. But then again, I can’t do it. There are too many people out there that I have to help. More specifically, he is still out there. I have to get to him. Sometime. No now. Not when there’s a chain holding you down and ensuring that you can’t escape. No when you know that they will come back down to you and do awful things that you can’t even think about without getting the creeps. Not when the pain in your body is so intense that you think it will kill you. Not it hurts just to sit up. No, I won’t get to him now. I’m too damaged, but I’ll get better. I have to. 

He finished his letter with a quiet sigh. He folded it up and hid it between the stones of the dark cellar walls. If they found his letter, they would kill him on the stop, without any hesitation. He closed his eyes and imagined the world where none of this ever happened. Where none of this torture that he has endured over the past few months. Or years? He doesn’t know how long he’s been here, but he knows that it’s been a while. He dreams of the world where he never became a werewolf and lets a small smile grace over his face. Although the dreams are wonderful, he knows that it will never be like that, so he does not think about it that much any more.

Thoughts of a better life, a life without so much pain, were interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked. His door. The hair on the back of his neck stands on end, and he has to choke down a growl at the sight of the person in front of him. He was holding something behind his back this time. What was it? He couldn’t tell. Fear draped around him like a blanket, and slid back against the wall on instinct. He knew what was coming for him; he knew what was going to happen. It happened before and it will happen again. He should be used to this feeling now, but he isn’t. He doesn’t think that he ever will. 

The man walks forward and goes down to his knees. He starts to move the hand holding the mysterious item, and he places the item between the two. 

What he sees shocks him a little. He was not expecting the man to have this. Heck, he wasn’t even thinking that any of them had this. The item is a vaporizer. It is almost like the one he had when he was younger, before the bite. 

Why did the man have it? They usually used more harmful weapons such as: guns, knifes, swords, crowbars, and more. Never have they used a vaporizer on him.

Suddenly, the man reached down and clicked a button on the vaporizer and everything made sense to him. He knew what was happening; he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. With this in mind, he allowed the, now vaporized, wolfsbane to cloud his senses.  
He felt his consciousness waver and knew he was about to be out like a light, but he looked up and saw the man’s wicked smile. It was even more twisted than usual.

The last thing he heard was the man saying, “I hope you have a nice sleep, Scott.” 

Everything went black after that.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
6 months ago 

“Isaac! Stop it tickles?” Scott giggles happily as Isaac continues to rub and squeeze his waist.

“Never,” Isaac growls seductively in his ear before he latches his mouth to Scott’s earlobe.

Scott moans and practically melts into Isaac. Scott pulls his ear out of the other boy’s mouth and turns around in his arms to plant a sweet kiss on him. 

The kiss deepens as tongues clash and teeth clink together. Scott takes dominance and rolls them over so that Scott is lying on top of Isaac. 

Slowly they grind their hips together and Isaac does an amazing thing with is hips that has Scott a moaning mess. Shirts are soon removed and thrown to the ground. 

Isaac still marvels at how amazing Scott’s body is up close. Sure he’s noticed it in the locker room, but damn it’s a whole new sensation when he can feel it, kiss it, and, on their more kinky days, bite it. He loves it how, when he runs his fingers down Scott’s chest, goose bumps rise, and the moans that comes from Scott him he sucks on his nipples. Everything Scott does is so dang hot that it is really hard to concentrate. His favorite is when he speaks Spanish. He doesn’t do it that often, only when he is really aroused or close to his climax, but Isaac is always determined to get him all Spanishy at least one time when they have their moments. 

Scott’s hands are just about to reach his hand below Isaac’s boxers when the phone rings. Of course, Isaac thinks bitterly.

Scott reaches over and answers the phone with a raspy, “Hello?”

“Scott! Y’all have gotta get here now. Like now. I mean like faster than you’ve ever gotten anywhere else in your whole life,” a panic laced voice comes from the phone.

“Stiles? What’s going on? Are you okay?” Scott asks concern and panic coming over his pretty features in an instant. He quickly gets out of bed and pulls a shirt on.

“I don’t really know, but something is happening. I was at Derek’s with Lydia and Allison when all the lights went out. I heard someone scream, but I don’t know who, and then I called you.”

“Okay, okay. We’re coming. Should I call the rest of the pack?” Scott asks as he pulls his pants on over his boxers.

“Uh…yeah, yeah do that. I’ll call Malia, Kira, Liam, and Boyd. You can call Jackson, the twins, and Erica. Also, Cora and Peter are here to so there’s no need to get them.”

“Okay, bye. I’ll be there soon.”

The line cut off.

“Isaac c’mon we gotta go to Derek’s. Now.”

“I know I’m going.” Isaac says quickly as he pulls his pants and shirt on while Scott calls the twins and tells them what’s happening.

“Call Erica and I’ll call Jackson,” Scott says when he finishes. 

“Okay.”

They call them as they practically sprint down the steps to the car.

Let’s just say it takes a little more convincing to get Jackson to come than Erica but that’s okay. 

Scott goes over all of the speeding limits and runs all the red lights trying to get there. Isaac just praises whatever higher force there is that they do not get pulled over. When they get to the loft, Malia and Kira are both just getting there. They meet up in the middle of the parking lot.

"What do we do?” Kira asks expecting someone to know the answer.

“I don’t know. Wait for the others to get here, I guess?” Scott answers timidly.

It doesn’t take long for the twins, Jackson, Liam, Erica, and Boyd to all arrive, and the gang group together to discuss their game plan.

“I say that we go up there, open the door, and kill whoever tries to get in out way” Malia suggests.

“We don’t want anyone to die,” Scott says.

“I agree with Malia,” Jackson says, “They have our friends hostage up there. Who knows what they may be doing. They could be killing them all right now and we are doing nothing.” The twins both nod their heads at that.

“Okay so we go up there and only if we see that someone is being harmed or is in danger of any kind, then we will kill them,” Erica compromises.

Scott, Isaac, Erica, Ethan, and Boyd take the stairs to go in the front door of the loft, and Malia, Kira, Jackson, Aiden, and Liam go through the back door. 

When thy reached the front door, Scott looked back at the group and says, “Ready?”

“Yes! Now lets go and kick some ass!” Erica whisper yells.

Scott slides the door open.

Almost the second they step through the door gunshots are already being fired. One hit Scott in his left shoulder, and he growls at the pain but keeps going. They spread out quickly and attempt to find where the shots are coming from.

The wound in Scott’s shoulder isn’t healing.

Ethan sneaks around toward the back of the loft right as he hears the door quietly open. He looks over and locks eyes with Aiden, about to take off his shirt to preform their shift, when a bullet hits Ethan right in the back. Then another and another one of the bullets hit him until he falls to the ground in pain.

“Ethan!” Aiden shouts in shock. Ethan drags himself over to the side of the wall. Aiden sprints as fast as he could to Ethan only to see his worst nightmare. The bullets were made out of wolfsbane.

Isaac looks over to Scott, who is occasionally wincing in pain, and worry fills him. He looks at the wound in his shoulder and sees the familiar blue smoke coming from it. No, no, no, no, no, Isaac thinks, this can’t be happening. He cannot die. Not now. Not ever.

Malia looks around the room but sees no one. She knows that there are people here though because of the bullets and all the heartbeat. Some that she recognizes and others she doesn’t. Frantically, she closes her eyes and tries to concentrate. She’s trying to block out all the other sounds in her mind and find the others that are trapped in here. That’s what Kira told her to do and she does not want to disappoint her. Finally, she locates one familiar heartbeat, Stiles’, and she follows it all the way to the left side of the room, up the swirly staircase, and takes a right in the room where it is the strongest. She opens her eyes and sees Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Derek, Peter, and Cora all huddled into the back corner of the room. 

A smile graces her features as she walks to them just as Stiles shouts, “Malia, watch out!”

Immediately a huge man assaults her. He has a funky beard and tattoos covering his arms, neck, and some even on his face. Also, he smells really, really bad. He smells like…like death. `

Her transformation is quick as she swipes her claws at his stomach, but he jumps back just in time to miss it. He quickly pulls his shotgun out from his belt, but before he can pull the trigger she swipes his gun out of his hands and is thrown against the wall. 

A growl comes from her as she tackles him to the ground punching him hard in the face so that he is knocked out, and another punch just to make sure.

Quickly, she runs over to where her friends and dad are. “Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah we are fine. Derek got stabbed, but he’s healing so it’ll be okay,” Peter says to his daughter.

“Okay, Come on then. I gotta get y’all outta here.”

“Malia,” Stiles says, “we are kinda tied up here.”

“Oh. Okay, okay,” she says as she focuses and gets her claws out and moves to swipe at the ropes when Derek says, “Malia, stop.”

“Why? I’m getting you out.”

“No, the ropes are laced with mountain ash.”

“Oh. What do I do then? I can’t just leave y’all here. Something could happen.”

Suddenly, Allison has an idea and says, “Malia, there is a knife in my jean pocket. Can you get it out for me?”

“Okay,” Malia says right as Erica comes into the room.

“Malia, what’s taking so long?” Erica demands.

“I’m getting them out. The ropes are made of wolfsbane so I have to get Allison her knife.”

“Oh, okay,” she says stepping over the man on the ground.

“What’s going on down there? I can’t hear anything.” Cora asks Erica.

“There’s a fight. I think we are winning, but I am not sure. Ethan got hurt pretty bad, and Scott got shot. Jackson and Aiden knocked out a lot of hunters. Boyd was in a fight with a hunter when Scott told me to check on you. Scott, Liam, and Isaac are fighting a whole group of hunters. Kira got knocked out when a hunter hit her in the head with one of his guns.”

“Are Ethan and Scott okay?” Lydia asks.

“Ethan is not doing to well, he got shot with wolfsbane bullets all down his back, and Scott seems to be okay, but he did get shot with a wolfsbane bullet in his left shoulder.”

Malia gives Allison her knife and she immediately starts cutting through the rope. It takes around two minutes to get hers all the way done, and she moves on to Lydia, then Stiles, Derek, Cora, and Peter. Once all of them are free they stand and walk toward the door with Erica and Malia. 

The second they come down the stairs it is like they are watching a battle in a movie. Everything seems to be in slow motion, and they are just there for the show. They see that Scott, Isaac, and Liam are going over to help Aiden and Jackson fight off ten other hunters. They see Boyd easily tossing another hunter against a wall. They see Ethan leaning against the wall coughing up blood. They see Kira on the ground in a corner of the room. 

Derek, Peter, Cora, Malia, and Erica immediately join in the fight. Erica is going over to help Boyd while the others fight off another group of hunters that just came in. 

Claws slash against skin, bullets hit skin, and shouts are heard from all around. The fight goes on and on in a similar fashion. The pack will have just defeated one group of hunters when anther group comes into the room. 

More shots are fired when they hear a pained roar coming from one of the wolves. It was Scott.

Isaac looks over at him and sees a sword piercing right through his stomach. His features have turned back to human, and his face is one of pure and utter pain. The hunter twists the sword electing more pained sounds from the boy.

Everyone seems to be in shock for a while before Isaac runs over and yanks the hunter away from Scott and throwing him against the wall.

Scott takes the sword out of his stomach with a sickening sound and drops it to the ground. He starts to stumble backwards, but Isaac quickly catches him before he hits the ground.

“Scott! Scott, listen to me,” Isaac says, “Scott, keep your eyes open. Look at me. Scott!”

“Isaac,” Scott murmurs softly, “I love-I love you, I-Isaac Lahey.”

“No, Scott, please! Don’t leave me!”

“It’s okay.”

“No! No, it’s not okay, Scott! It’ll never be okay!”

In the distance, Isaac could still hear the fight going on. The pack is winning, mainly because all of them are pissed that they hurt their alpha and friend.

Scott breath started stuttering and his heart started to fade.

“Scott, please, no! I love you, I love you so much,” Isaac says softly, pressing his lips against Scott’s forehead.

“I l-love you t-too,” Scott rasps out. Black blood is now dripping from his mouth, and he lets out a cough, which splatters some of the blood on Isaac’s face. “Sorry,” he says.

“It’s okay,” Isaac murmurs, tears running down his cheeks.

“T-tell my mom I love her for me, and keep Stiles safe, please. K-keep them both safe. And the Sheriff too.”

“Of course I will, I promise.”

A smile forms on Scott’s face before starts coughing again. Isaac hears a hitched breath come from the other boy before he lets it out slowly, his eyes starting to close.

Isaac feels more tears fill the corners of his eyes again as Scott’s heartbeat starts to fade. It becomes shallower and shallower by the passing second. 

Isaac looks around to see that the fight has stopped, and the pack had won. Almost everyone was crying and looking at him. All except Peter, who was looking over Ethan and Kira and trying to heal Ethan’s wounds.

Suddenly, they hear a loud clink sound and something being thrown into the room. Gas fills up every corner of it and there’s no escaping. It’s some sort of sleep gas.

Soon everyone is passed out, and no one sees the dark figures come into the room.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Derek comes to, the first thing he notices is that everyone else is asleep. The second thing is that there is someone missing. Who is it?

Stiles is here. Cora, Peter, Ethan, Aiden, Erica, Boyd, Kira, Allison, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Jackson, and Isaac…Scott! Scott isn’t here! But, Scott had just died, he thought sadly, or just gotten majorly hurt. Who knows? Where did he go?

After a few minutes of waiting and looking around the loft, everyone starts to wake up. 

Cora walks over to him and asks, “Where did Scott go?”

The rest of the pack is looking at him as if expecting him to know the answer.

Wow, really? I’m not some sort of knowledge fountain, Derek thinks but says, “I have no idea.”

The heartbreak on Isaac’s face is enough to make him want to die himself.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott’s head throbs painfully, and he lets a groan slip out of his mouth.

“Guy! Guy, look! The mutt is waking up!” an annoying yet gruff voice says with mild humor.

“Well, it’s about time. He’s been out for awhile now,” another voice states bored, this one more feminine than the last.

A laugh rumbles from Annoying Voice and says, “Scott, can you hear me? You can, can’t you? Well, I think it’s safe to say that the fun has just begun for you.

Everything goes black again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter!

Scott feels as though he is out of breath, like he is having an asthma attack. No, that’s impossible, he thought, I don’t even have asthma anymore. 

What the hell is going on? Where am I? Why is it so dark? What is that god-awful smell? Those were all of the questions floating through his mind.

The only thing that he knew for sure was that he had been taken. By who? He had no idea. Hunters, probably, but for what is the real question. What did he have that they could possibly want from him? He is just a teenage kid, who just so happens to be a werewolf.

Maybe that’s it. Maybe they are just wondering what a werewolf is. No, if they are hunters then they have to know what a werewolf is.

Groaning, he comes to the realization that he is kidnapped. As in, taken away from his family and friends. From his mom. From Stiles. From the Sheriff. From Isaac…

His mind chooses that second to release all his memories from the previous night. Or was it two nights ago? He has absolutely no idea how long, but it was from the night he was taken.

He was dying, in Isaac’s arms. He had gotten stabbed right in his chest and was bleeding out. But, since he obviously isn’t dead, how did you survive? 

What the hell happened after I passed out? He thinks to himself.

Suddenly, he hears a loud bang and crashing noise. Instinctively, he flinches back against a cold, damp stonewall. He hears the door slowly open and laughing coming from it.

“Scott? Scottie? Are you down here my little mutt? Or should I call you my bitch now? Ha! It doesn’t really matter though does it because either way you are mine now,” a voice comes from the doorway. 

He feels like he knows that voice but whose is it? It’s feminine yet gruff, and he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

He can practically feel the second presence come into the room, but, unlike the first one, he or she is dragging something. What are they dragging?

“Well, mutt, I’m sorry to cut out little gathering session short, but we have something more fun planned for you!” said the woman.

“Like what?” his voice was a little raspy from not having used it in so long. 

The woman laughed like it was the easiest thing to answer and thought that he was just some sort of stupid kid, but she wasn’t the one who answered. It was the second person.

“Electric shock therapy. It’s like an initiation, for every new mutt that comes in our holding facility, we shock him or her to see how much pain they can endure. Or simply, the machine will kill them and that animal just wasted our time. Should we take him to his new home now?” the second voice said. It was male and annoying. 

It was the Annoying Voice guy in the car! How could he forget! And the woman was the girl in the car! They said something how his fun was just starting… What in the hell does that mean! That electric shock therapy is fun? They are even more psychotic than Kate Argent, and she was on the verge of losing it! 

Oh sweet pickles and pie, he is so dead.

“Of course! Let’s go!”

Hands latched onto his shoulders and started to drag him back, further into the dungeon that was now his “home”. He tried to fight back, he really, really tried, but there was something that would not let him. It was almost like the more he tried to escape, the weaker he got. In what world does that make sense? 

So instead of fighting back anymore, he let him drag him to his most likely death. There’s no point in fighting it now.

They stopped, and the man practically lifted him up and dropped him onto a chair. His breathing started to get faster and his heart tripled in its pace. When his hands were cuffed to the chair, he started to really panic. 

Viciously, he tried to break through the cuffs. What were these things even made of? He soon found that it was nearly impossible to get away.

“Why is he acting like this now? Usually, they panic before but are calm in the chair.” The man observed.

“He certainly is quite extraordinary. Which, is exactly why we picked him. Also, he is a True Alpha so that could have more perks in the marketing business,” the woman declared.

“Shall we get started?”

“I think we shall.”

They both laughed like this was some sort of inside joke. Freaks. 

He faintly heard sharp zaps and whirls from a machine behind him. It is about to start. 

The hunters—at least he thinks—wrap a brown leather strap around his head and attach numerous chords to it.

“Now, dog, you may have though you now what electric shock therapy is, but you are wrong. We do this just a bit differently. Usually, patients only receive the electric currents in their brain, but we are going to electrocute your whole body! Isn’t that just grand!” the woman all but shrieked into his ear.

He tried to prepare himself for the pain that is to come but nothing could ever prepared him for the reality of this.

Pain ripped through his whole body and screams left his throat without his permission. Tears bristled in the corners of his eyes as screams and shouts of pain came out of him. Some of the noises he was making, he wasn’t even sure a person should or could make.

And they had only electrocuted him in his stomach. 

These people are good at making people be in pain, he thought. They did not even take a break before turning the dial up and shocked his legs. 

His body seemed to go out of his control as he jerked up and down on the chair, which had now lowered him down into a laying down position. When did that happen?

Somehow, more hands appeared on his body. He was almost one hundred percent sure that there were ten hands now instead of just four. Huh. 

That’s when the currents started going through his head. His brain felt as though it was melting and there was nothing he could do to stop it. This is easily the most painful thing that has ever happened to him. Ever.

His screams soon turned into howls of pure agony and he twitched everywhere. Everything hurt and felt out of place. 

He just wants to die. He wishes that he would just die already. Why can’t he just die!

Frustrated, he twists his body upward but leaving his head pressed against the chair in an attempt to break his neck but to no success. More screams, howls, and cries come from him with no warning. 

His body starts to shake uncontrollably and that’s when he realizes what is happening to him. 

He is having a seizure. Well, shit.

Time passes without him knowing. It could have been an hour, a minute, or just a couple of seconds. He feels like it has been ages

Everything hurts, and he really does not want to feel it. He does not want to feel anything.

He just wants it to be over! Is that too much to ask? Is he overstepping some sort of boundary? 

Right as he is about to let go, a face comes to the front of his mind.

Isaac. Isaac Lahey. His mate. His boyfriend. The person he loves the most in this world. He can’t leave Isaac without a fight. He just can’t. 

He will fight to get back. He will try everything that is in his power to get back to him. To go back to his real home and live a happy life with the people he loves, people who are sane. 

That is what he thinks about, as the pain gets too bad. Soon, Scott can feel his consciousness slipping and he is out cold with Isaac still on his mind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Isaac feels like he can’t breathe, like every breath he takes is pure torture. He can’t imagine his life without Scott in it. He just can’t. 

Tears run down his cheeks and he punches the wall in front of him. 

Why can’t he stop crying? It’s pathetic, really. He should be, no, he needs to be stronger than this.

But, but he can’t. He can’t live the rest of his life without his mate. He can’t live without knowing what happened to him. 

The door to his bedroom opens, and he looks up. It’s Stiles and Derek. 

“What are you doing here?” he growls out at them.

“Isaac,” Stiles starts, “you need to get out of your room. Help us, maybe, but you need to do something. You can’t just sit here and wait.”

“There’s nothing I can do,” Isaac sighs.

“Yes, there is! You could be at the station, looking in the woods, or even just trying to catch his scent!” Stiles exclaims, tears in his eyes.

Derek looks over at him and reaches down to hold his hand.

“I know you love him, and I know that he is your mate and you can’t imagine your life without him, but trust me this is not helping you.”

“How do you know? What is this is the only thing that is helping me?” Isaac whispers.

“I know because I did the same thing. When my mom died, I was doing exactly what you are doing know, but Scott told me that if she were still alive, she wouldn’t want me to destroy my life. And I’m telling you that Scott would never want that for you either.”

Isaac looks up at Stiles and addresses him for the first time tonight. His eyes are slightly red and his clothes are crumpled. 

He’s wearing the same thing as that night, Isaac observes. “I just don’t understand. How could he just get up and walk away? And if he was taken, why? He is such an amazing person! What could he possibly do to deserve this?”

This time it is Derek who speaks up, “I don’t know, but thinking about those things are not going to get you anywhere. I thought the same exact thing after the fire but that did not get me anywhere, and it will not get you anywhere either. So, I suggest that you come with Stiles and me to the station to talk to the Sheriff with us.”

“Talk to the Sheriff about what?”

“We are going down to talk to him about what exactly happened that night. We have to go into exact details, and I’m sorry to say but you were one of the only ones who actually saw what happened to him. In detail,” Derek says slowly as if he thinks Isaac will break with this new information. 

“Okay,” Isaac agrees quietly and gets up to walk outside. 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait you can not go out like that! It is freezing outside. Go put on pants and then come downstairs, okay.” 

“Okay.”

Stiles and Derek walk downstairs and Stiles looks over to Derek and asks, “Do you think he’ll be okay?”

Derek looks down at Stiles and says, “I don’t know. Maybe not.”

“What do you mean?”

“When a wolf looses its mate, it is worse than losing anything else. It feels as though half of you is missing. It feels like you can’t eat, sleep, or do anything without putting a ton of effort into it. I don’t really know the feeling though so I don’t actually know if that is one hundred percent accurate, but it is just what I have heard from others.”

“Is he going to be depressed?”

“It’s a large possibility that he could. I’ve heard of some cases where the mate of a deceased wolf actually killed herself because she could not deal with the loss of him. There are others like that one, but I don’t know a lot of them. Sorry.”

“Oh no it’s fine! I’m just curious,” Stiles says quickly, trying to reassure Derek. 

Isaac walks down the steps looking as though he is still asleep as if part of him was left behind in his bedroom. “Lets go,” he says with little to no emotion.

Derek, Stiles, and Isaac walk outside and into the jeep to go to the station. Derek drives.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scott wakes up with a start. His breath is fast and his heart is thudding. Pain cloaks over his whole body in a vice grip, and he feels as though he might break in half if he tries to move.

A groan escapes him, and he immediately tries to swallow it back. Did anyone hear him? Are they coming back? What will happen if they come back? Will they shock me again?

Fear clutches him and he drags himself to the corner of his cell. Cell? When had he classified this as a cell? Oh, well, it is a cell to him now. Not his home. His home is in Beacon Hills. Not in this death dungeon.

He has to get out of here. But, how? How will he escape Annoying Voice and Cruella Deville? Cruella Deville? Is that really the name he gave the woman? Stop it, focus on escaping, he reprimands himself.

He needs a plan. A plan. He was never good at plans. That was always Stiles’ job, but Stiles isn’t here right now. Okay, so, the next time they come in, he will run out. He will knock them out right before he leaves. He will look around the death laboratory he is being held captive in and try to find a phone. Call his pack and run away. That sounds good enough.

What do I do now, he wonders, I will wait. I will wait until they come back and that’s when I will attack. Huh, that kinda rhymes. Kind of.

Time seems to take forever when nothing is happening. What feels like a hour, is really a second, but, still, he waits because that is the only thing he can do. He will wait forever if that is what it takes.

After about an hour, he starts to get bored, so he tries to move around. He bends his knees and hears a loud cracking noise that has him internally cringing. He cracks his neck and back and then tries to do one of the hardest things he can think of. He tries to stand.

His legs shake, vision blurs, and head hurts, but he makes it up. He grabs the side of the cell and tries to walk. It hurts and feels like someone is stabbing him over and over again, but he can handle it. He will push it down when he is escaping. He can deal with that when he is back home.

He hears voices coming closer and closer to him and he gets prepared. He is prepared to run and run as fast as he can. 

“Do you really think it’ll work?” That’s Annoying Voice.

“Of course it will! Trust me, with this we can control almost anything he does. His emotions, his actions, and even his thoughts. We can make him believe anything we want him to believe,” Cruella Deville states with an extra evil laugh at the end.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because, I’ve done it before you idiot.”

“Okay, okay! Jesus, Martha, what’s got into your coffee lately?”

Martha? Really, Martha? That name does not sound evil at all! If Cruella Deville actually had a creepy sounding name, he would probably be more intimidated. But, Martha! Well, it’s what’s on the inside that counts, right?

“Nothing! I’m just a little anxious. You saw how long it took for him to actually pass out! Even when Clarke turned his blood into acid it looked like he didn’t even notice it!” Martha declares.

They turned his blood into acid? What? No! What? No, that is impossible! He didn’t feel anything like his blood was turning into freaking acid when he was being shocked!

“I know! I know! But, you need to act like it didn’t affect you, okay. He can probably sense the nervousness coming off of you.”

“I’m trying, okay, but if he tries anything, I will shoot him.”

“Okay.”

The door starts to squeal. It shrieks and he feels like his ears are about to fall off. But, he cannot let that slow him down. He will get out of here no matter what. He will try everything.

So, the second the door is slightly open, he sprints. He runs and knocks both of them out so fast that they do not even know what hit him. Darkness is the only thing that he sees. He runs blindly but is successful in not breaking and running into anything. That’s an accomplishment.

Just as he is about to pat himself on the back, he trips on stairs. Really! Wait, stairs equal escape and escape equals home! Go up the steps now, he commands himself.

There are about one thousand steps, and he is lucky that he has supernatural endurance because otherwise he would have had a heart attack after the first two hundred steps. 

Finally, he reaches a door and timidly pushes it open. Immediately, he is blinded by the onrush of light coming through the door. 

How long has it been since I’ve seen the light? Huh, probably a while, he thinks.

Opening one eye at a time, he slowly gets used to the light and makes his way out. He shuts the door, grabs the nearest chair to put in front of it, and locks the door. Just in case Martha and Annoying Voice wake up earlier than he planned.

What was the next part of the plan? Oh, that’s right I need to find a phone. When I find a phone, I can call someone in the pack and tell him or her where I am, he reminds himself.

He starts to walk carefully through the house. House? Is it a house? Or, is it some sort of hostage holding facility? It’s a house. That’s what he’ll call it because a hostage holding facility sounds a bit to creepy for him to handle right now.

His eyes sweep through the room looking for any sort of phone like object. Suddenly, he sees a silver rectangle sitting on the table across the room. 

Hope fills inside his chest at the same exact time as a sharp pain covers his whole body. A shout of pain rips through him, which he tries to muffle by shoving a hand in his mouth. Tears fill up the corners of his eyes as the pain starts to intensify, and he feels and smells blood dribble from his nose and at the corners of his mouth. His blood feels as though it is burning and there is nothing he can do to stop it. 

He pushes the pain down and makes his way quickly to the phone still sitting on the table. He picks it up, flips it over, turns it on, and swipes it to make it unlock. Only to reveal that it has a password. Fantastic!

Another round of pain shots through him and now he can hear voices coming up the steps. 

Immediately, he clicks on the emergency call button and dials the number he knows by heart, Isaac’s.

It rings and rings. It rings some more and then it ends. He hears the voicemail and clicks the end button without leaving a voicemail. 

Well, shit, he thinks, this just got complicated.

He then calls Stiles, which also has no answer. He calls his mom and no one answers that either.

Closing his eyes as the pain intensifies, he dials one number that he knows he can trust. The number that will never just not pick up the phone. He calls the Sheriff’s number.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Stiles, Derek, and Isaac get to the station, they have to hand their phones in to the front desk. Why? They have no earthly idea. And, there were new officers working there.

“It’s probably just another safety thing they’re setting up,” Stiles declares.

That made sense to Isaac, but the new officers still gave him the creeps.

Once they walk inside of the Sheriff’s office, they see that Melissa is already in there. Her eyes are red rimmed and watery, and she looks like she hasn’t slept in days. 

Isaac sits on Melissa’s right and Stiles sits on her left, and Derek stands a little bit behind them. Although it has been awhile since he was arrested, he is still a little anxious around the police.

The Sheriff looks at the three boys and sighs. He, too, looks as though he hasn’t had a proper rest in days. 

Right as he is about to start talking the phone starts to rings. He looks at it for a while and scrunches his face. It looks like he is memorizing the numbers or trying to figure something out. He lets it ring a little longer before he answers it.

“Beacon Hill police station. Sheriff speaking,” is the only thing he says.

Isaac cranes his ears to listen for what the caller is going to say, but all he hears are groans of…pain? 

When he hears the caller finally talk though, it is as though his heart has dropped to the bottom of his whole body and he cannot see straight. Even though all the caller says is a simple, “Sheriff?”

It is only one word, but he knows who it is. By just hearing that one word, the numbness in Isaac’s body seems to lessen.

Derek and the Sheriff also immediately know who it is and seem to be in a state of shock. Derek places one of his hands gently on Stiles’ shoulder. 

The Sheriff locks eyes with Isaac before answering the caller by saying, “Scott?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you think I should keep going or not or if I have anything you want me to do or change!


End file.
